White Thunder Upgraded
by Agreene
Summary: Trent has a little fun with Kira in the storage closet of the musuem. This fic has been updated. She and Trent continue their lustful encounters. Will the others find out about it?
1. Chapter 1

White Thunder

Dino Thunder Fanfic

Rated X

Notes: Takes place in Episode _Missing Bone_

Plot: Trent hasn't been himself ever since his transformation into the White Dino Ranger. Things had changed for him. He had been evil to his friends kicking their butts every chance he got. One thing hasn't changed though, his love for a certain yellow ranger. Will he be able to get her alone?

Trent Mercer sat in the back of the bus thinking to himself. More like watching the yellow Dino Ranger Kira Ford. He had been in a foul mood since he learned his father had taken over Dr. Oliver's science class. A class he was in. He didn't like this at all. Since becoming the white Dino Ranger, Trent had changed for the worst. He was constantly in a bad mood and couldn't stand seeing Conner and Ethan since he learned they were the Red and Blue Dino Rangers. He had quit his job at the Cyber Café working for Hayley leaving her high and dry. Trent stared at the four people a head of him. In One seat was another student seated next to Ethan James. He could hear Ethan bragging to the student about a game he brought. Trent rolled his eyes. On the other side was Conner McKnight seated next to one of his soccer teammates. Trent frowned hard. He couldn't stand Conner. He thought Conner was a show off dumb jock who thought he was hot stuff. He wasn't. Conner was talking to his teammate about David Beckham and how he'd be just like him. In the seat ahead of him is the lovely Kira Ford. He had been in love with her since the day he first laid eyes on her. How could he want to hurt someone as beautiful as she was? He smirked watching her play with a strand of her golden locks. She was smiling while talking to another student. It pained him for the simple fact that he was the evil white ranger. The same ranger who had attacked the Dino Ranger team. The same team in which Conner, Ethan and Kira are apart of. He even attacked Dr. Oliver incasing him in a fossilized state. What got him through the day was thinking about Kira.

Sweet Kira. She was sweet, beautiful, smart and one of the coolest girls he had ever met. Apart of him hated being the White Dino ranger because it met him fighting against the rangers. Despite not liking Conner and Ethan, he didn't want to hurt them to get hurt. Especially Kira. Ever since he found out she was the yellow ranger, he had been having dreams about her. Wet ones. Ones that leave him creaming his sheets. He wondered if he could get her alone. He decided to watch her.

The bus had stopped and all of the students had gotten off the bus. Trent watched Kira from behind smirking to himself. What would it be like to be between her legs? His thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Mercer or Anton his father walked up to him.

"Trent, are you alright?" Dr. Mercer asked concerned.

"Fine." He said walking away from his father angrily.

"Everyone please follow me. Stay in line." Dr. Mercer said as he continued the tour.

Kira walked off in her own direction. Trent noticed this. This was his chance to get her alone. Cassidy saw Kira go off alone. Both followed Kira.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cassidy asked her.

"To find a bathroom." Kira responded.

"We'll get in trouble and the last thing I need is to get in trouble with Mercer." Cassidy said complaining.

"Fine then I'll go alone like I intended." Kira said turning to leave.

"Ok. I'll come with you." Cassidy perked up wanting to fix her make up.

"I don't need you to baby sit me." Kira said not happy Cassidy wanted to follow her.

"Ewwel. That's not what I met." Cassidy said frowning. "I just need to fix my make up."

"Whatever." Kira said continuing in her own direction. She turned the corner. Trent smirked following her in his chameleon form making sure he wasn't seen.

"Cassidy. What are you doing?" Dr. Mercer asked.

"I was going to look at the exhibits." Cassidy said smiling lying.

"You would be advised to get back with the group before I fail you." Dr. Mercer warned

"Butt what about." Cassidy whined.

"Cassidy." Dr. Mercer said firmly.

"Ok." Cassidy said whining then turning to head back with the group.

Meanwhile, Trent made his move after having watched the two girls exchange words and as soon as he saw Kira leave, he followed her. Kira had accidentally found herself in a sound proof storage closet. The storage closet was pretty big. It was big enough to store furniture belonging to someone's apartment. She looked around and then heard the door open again. She froze for about five seconds. When she saw Trent enter the room, her body tensed up a bit wondering if they'd fight. Trent watched her body language and decided to put her mind at ease.

"This room is huge isn't it?" He asked her closing the door to the storage room and locking it. Kira stood there in silence. Kira's body tensed up a bit wondering if they'd fight. Trent watched her body language and decided to put her mind at ease. "Relax. I'm not here to fight." Trent said sincerely closing the door and locking it.

"Then why are you in here?" Kira asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Trent said walking up to her watching her body. He loved the way her skirt looked on her. The way her yellow shirt clung her tits. It was turning him on.

"I was looking for the ladies room and got lost." She said backing up carefully hoping he wasn't lying about wanting to fight her.

"I just want to talk. I figured this is the best time to do it." He said smiling his words having another meaning. He said now standing face to face with Kira. "Kira, you know I could never hurt you."

"But you have." She said looking away from him sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry for hurting you, Conner and Ethan. I can't control my actions." He said staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You seemed in control when kicking our asses." She said firmly as she found herself backed against the wall. Trent is standing a few feet from her.

"When I morph, I'm a different person. The evil gem made me do the things I did. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did hurt me and I still have the bruises to prove it." Kira said firmly. Trent gently began to rub Kira's left cheek.

"That wasn't me. That was the white ranger." He said guiding her face back to his to meet his eyes.

"What's the difference?" She asked liking the way he touched her cheek.

"The real Trent could never hurt you or the others intentionally." He said continuing to massage her left cheek with his left finger. Kira moaned a little under his touch. Trent got the reaction he was looking for and decided to proceed. "Kira, I've always loved you." He said watching her. Kira smiled realizing that he felt the same way she did. She was still crushing on him despite him being the evil White Dino ranger. "I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you." He said now standing face to face with her. "Kira, how do you feel about me?" He said seductively.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked moving closer to her. "Do you like me?"

"Yes." She admitted beginning to relax under his touch.

"Do you love me?" He asked her.

"Yes." Kira admitted.

"I want you." He said almost whispering it to her. Kira could feel Trent's breath on her lips. This was a real turn on for her. Her heart began to race. Their lips met. They began kissing passionately. Trent slid his tongue in Kira's mouth. Kira who was surprised by the gesture returned it. Trent wrapped his arms around Kira's tiny little waste as he deepened the kiss. Both moaned enjoying their make out session. Trent's hands began to move down to Kira's pretty behind. He gently squeezed both her ass cheeks. Kira who had her arms around his shoulders moaned loving the way he touched her. Trent then moved towards Kira's neck sucking on the right side causing her pleasure. Kira continued to moan experiencing something she never had in the past and it was turning her on in the worst way. She's always dreamed of doing this and with Trent. She suddenly stopped him.

"Trent I don't think we should do this here." She said pushing him away. Trent not at all stunned. He was horny and wanted her in the worst way. He had to convince her somehow to be with him.

"Cone on baby. I need you." He said wrapping his arms around her waste again. "I want you. Don't you want me?" He asked as Kira placed her arms around his shoulders.

"I do." She said blushing slightly.

"Come on." He said smiling knowing that he had her right where he wanted her. She smiled wanting him to kiss her again. "Come here." He said as they began kissing again. Kira found her self exploring Trent's upper body. She realized how chiseled his chest is and continued to massage his chest. Trent meanwhile began sucking Kira's neck again. This time the left side. He was hard and wanted to fuck Kira right there. "Kira would you let me have you right here?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Yes."

"Do you Trust me?"

"Yes Trent." She said as she unbuttoned his shirt and took in his chest. His chest looked something of a master piece. His abs were in its right place, his sexy nipples were enticing Kira to taste them. Trent took his hands and cuffed Kira's tits through her shirt. She moaned. Kira could see Trent's pulsating hard on. He could see her nipples through her shirt indicating that she was indeed hard. Kira felt her self getting wet between her legs. Trent sensing that neither having no time for foreplay decided to go right to what he wanted. He leaned into Kira pulling up her skirt. He pulled down her yellow panties. Kira stepped out of her panties. Trent put her panties in his pocket. Kira began massaging Trent's hard on through his pants. She watched his facial expression as he enjoyed her hands on his manhood. Trent then unbuttoned his pants pulling them down along with his boxers. He lifted Kira off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waste and slid his prick inside her. Kira immediately felt the stinging pain every woman experiences the moment a guy engulfs his dick into her vaginal wall. Soon Trent found his rhythm and began pumping her with hard thrusts. Kira moaning allowed her self to relax as she took all nine inches of him into her pussy. Trent continued to pump Kira with long strokes as both moaned. "Treeeennntt." She said moaning softly in his ears.

"UHHHH Kira. UUUHHH Baby." He said through his grunts.

Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan and the others were all getting gifts from the gift shop. Cassidy and Devin walk up to the two rangers.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Sup guys." Devin De Valle said smiling. He was Cassidy's partner in crime. He was the cameraman.

"Hey. What's up?" Conner McKnight said.

"Anyone seen Kira?" Cassidy asked.

"She probably went to the bathroom." Ethan said.

"I know. She's just been gone for about two hours now." She said wondering her self.

"She's never been gone this long on a field trip." He said taking a sip of his water. Conner and Ethan both looked at each other. "You think she's in trouble?"

"She's probably doing #2 in the bathroom." Conner said as they giggled.

"That's nasty." Cassidy said discusted

Dr. Mercer walks up to them.

"Hey." Dr. Mercer said.

"Dr. Mercer." They said in unison.

"Any of you seen Trent?" Dr. Mercer asked. "I haven't seen him in the last two hours.

"No. Now that you mention it, Kira disappeared to." Ethan said.

"This is troubling. I've got fine them." Dr. Mercer said smiling

"We'll help." Conner offered.

"Ok. Conner, you and Ethan check upstairs. I'll check downstairs." Dr. Mercer said dishing out orders.

"Right." Ethan said as he and Conner headed towards the stairs of the museum.

"Dr. Mercer is there anything we can do?" Devin offered.

"Yes, you two make sure the group stays together." Dr. Mercer ordered.

"Got it." Devin said.

Trent deciding to prolong his orgasm took Kira over to small table in the back of the storage room. He gentle laid her on the table and re-entered her. Kira by this time was cumming a river. Trent continued to pump her long and hard.

"OOOHHHHH. TRREEENNNTTT." Kira moans.

"You like that baby?" Trent asked through his grunting.

"Yes." She cried as Trent pounded her pussy into oblivion.

"OOOO FFFUUUUCCCCCKKKK." Trent grunted feeling his orgasm vastly approaching. His orgasm almost reaching it's peak. With Kira's cum all over his prick, Trent was unable to hold his orgasm back came inside Kira. Both screamed out in ecstasy. Breathing heavy from their love making, both smiled. Trent pulled up his boxers and his pants. Kira replaced her panties back on. Once they were both dressed again, Trent leaned in and began kissing Kira again.

"Kira."

"Yes Trent."

"I love you." He said smiling at her while holding her close to him.

"Really?? She asked surprised. He nodded leaning his forehead on hers.

"Yes. I always have and I always will." Trent said smiling at Kira.

"I love you to." She said smiling back at him. They then kissed again. "We should do this more often."

"Ok. Where?"

"Well my parents are out of town for a few days so why don't you stop by?"

"Ok." Trent said as they kissed again.

_Trent, Kira._

Three different voices called their names.

"Shit." Trent said realizing they have been away from the group for a while.

"How long have we been gone?" She asked concerned.

"Probably too long." Trent said still holding her waste.

KIRA, KIRA. Ethan and Conner called to her.

TRENT. DR. Mercer called to him.

"We better get back." Kira said as she and Trent kissed again.

"We'll do this again tonight." Trent said.

"Come to my house tonight at 7pm." She said still holding him. She didn't want to let him go.

"Ok." Trent said as they kissed again before sneaking out. Trent headed to the boys bathroom before being seen and Kira did the same heading to the girls' bathroom. In the boys bathroom, Trent cleaned himself off. He heard two guys come into the bathroom. "What do you two want?"

"We're looking for Kira." Conner said looking angrily at Trent.

"Have you seen her?" Ethan asked.

"Does it look like she's in here?" He asked them arrogantly. Conner made a made a move towards him.

"I wish you would Conner." Trent said taunting him. Conner frowned hard at him. Ethan grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Come on Conner. He ain't worth it." Ethan said walking out of the bathroom. Conner nodded before leaving the bathroom with Ethan.

"Man." He said sighing. He didn't mean to be that way with Ethan and Conner. It was the Dino gem talking.

Kira fixed her self up in the ladies room. She just had incredible sex with Trent Mercer. The same guy who's been kicking their butts for the past few weeks. She knew deep down that it was his Dino gem which was causing him to be evil. Maybe if he got control of the gem that he could be good instead evil. She thought back to his words. _"I love you." _Did he really mean what he said? Or did he say it because they just had sex? Kira was confused. What if the good side of Trent really did love her? The thought of this made her smile. Even though this wasn't the first time she's had sex, Kira felt a stronger connection with her lover in Trent. Could this be love or was it just a lustful encounter? She smiled in the mirror then after fixing her self, she exited the bathroom.

"Kira." He said as she turned to see Ethan and Conner coming her way. "Thank god we found you."

"Are you alright?" Conner asked.

"Of course. I was in the bathroom." Kira lied.

"For two hours?" Ethan questioned her.

"Look I was throwing up ok. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." She said holding her stomach while lying.

"Food poisoning?"

"Maybe. We better get back." She said then leaving. Both Conner and Ethan followed her.

The teens all met in the cafeteria in the museum to eat lunch.

"Trent, can I speak with for a second?" Dr. Mercer asked politely.

"Sure." Trent said sighing deeply before following his father towards a wall where they couldn't be heard. "Sup dad."

"Where were you?" Dr. Mercer asked.

"I was in the bathroom. I must ate something that didn't agree with me." Trent lied.

"Are alright?" Dr. Mercer asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't leave the bathroom incase I had to throw up again." Trent said holding his stomach. He and Kira must have some sort of psychic connection. Both used the same lie.

"Ok. I'm worried about you son." Dr. Mercer.

"I know dad. I'm fine. I promise." Trent said trying to get his father off his back.

"Ok. Just make sure to drink some juice. And if you feel sick tell me. Ok." Dr. Mercer asked. Trent nodded. "Good." He said as Trent went back to the table with the rest of the class. Dr. Mercer stared at him wondering what was going on with his son.

Cassidy and Devin sat with Conner, Ethan and Kira telling them all about her wonderful job as a news reporter. Kira spent much her lunch every so often making eye contact with Trent. Trent smiled at blowing air kisses to her and winking at her. Kira smiled blushing. Maybe this is the start of something special.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping With The Enemy

Plot: This charter follows Kira and Trent's lustful encounters. Can Kira keep their secret? It's two weeks later after the trip to the museum. This follows episodes Bully For Ethan, Lost In Translation and It's a Mad Mad, Mackerel. This takes place before the episode of Copy That.

It's been three weeks since she and Trent had sex in the storage closet at the museum. Kira hasn't been able stop thinking about him. This started a string of sexual encounters between the two. Trent made good on his word to come by her house to continue where they left off. She is sitting in her math class thinking about what took place in her house.

_Flash back _

_Knock, Knock,_

"_Hey there." She said smiling at her lover._

"_Sup beautiful." Trent said as wraps his arms around her waist as the two began kissing. Trent kicked the door closed locking it. Kira pulls Trent into the living room onto the couch. She made sure to close the curtains so they couldn't be seen by onlookers. She began pulling off Trent's black button down shirt. The lust written all over his face, Trent fondles her tits through her blouse. Kira eagerly takes her yellow blouse off. They began kissing again. Trent let his hands roam down to her petite ass. Kira was wearing a yellow skirt. Trent stopped kissing her to remove her skirt. Kira helps him by taking her bra off. She's completely nude. Trent stood back a moment to view the beauty before him. He smiled. Kira smiled herself the lust in her eyes. Trent took his left finger and inserted the digit into Kira's pussy. _

"_UUUUHHH." Kira moans. Trent continues to pleasure her while massaging his hard on. He removes his free hand from his groan to finger her nipples. Kira lets her head fall back enjoying Trent's fingers do it's job pleasuring her. She begins grinding her hips. His think member is begging to be touched. However Trent wanted to focus on getting her off first. He juices begins to seep down his fingers. "UUUUUHHH." Kira continues to moan feeling her climax vastly approaching. Trent quickens his pace. Kira comes all over his hands. Trent leaves his hand there until she her orgasm has passed. Her breathing returns to normal as she is coming down from her high. "That was amazing."_

_She said smiling._

"_Just wait. We've only just begun." Trent said as he licked his fingers that were covered in her juices. "MMM, you taste so good." He said then pulling her into a deep kiss allowing her to taste her self. This was a turn on for Kira. She begins to remove his tank top shirt exposing his chiseled chest to him once again. She runs her fingers over his sensitive nipples. "MMMMM." He moans unbuttoning his jeans. They slide down to his ankles. He kicked them off along with his shoes. He is standing in his white boxers. His thick meat brushing up against his shorts is causing Trent some pleasure. Kira begins to suck on his nipples. "UUUUU. That feels good baby." Trent moans. Kira's hands move down to his hard on. She begins to massage his prick. Trent moans again slowly grinding against Kira's hand. Kira slowly licked her way down to his belly button. Her tongue glides in and out causing Trent more pleasure. Trent continues grinding against Kira who's continues to tease him. She licks her way to his pubs and teases his pubs. "UUUUUHHHHH." Trent groans fighting hard to maintain his erection. Kira smiles getting the reaction she wants. She pulls his boxers down. Trent steps out of them. She slowly wraps her mouth around his thick 9 inch meat and begins to take in him in inch by inch. "OOOOO FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK." Trent groans. His eyes are shut tight as he humps Kira's mother. With every suck and lick, she bops her head squeezing is prick as if milking a cow. Trent humping her mother feeling his balls swell up. Kira pulled her mouth away from his prick. Trent took his dick in his hand and masturbated. Kira kept her mouth open. The purple mushroom began to leak white fluids onto her tongue. "UUUUHHHHH SSSSHHHIIITTTT." Trent moaned filling Kira's tongue with his cum. She took the head of his prick and sucked on it until he was done. She stood up from her knees. "That was fucking amazing." He said smiling._

"_Yes it was. Just think we're not done yet." Kira said positioning herself onto the couch. Trent got down his knees. Kira separates her legs. Trent could smell the left over cum from her pussy which was still wet. Trent placed his face at the base of her pussy and began to lick her clit. "UUUUHHHH." Kira moaned running her fingers through Trent's dark jet black hair. Trent berried his face in her cunt sucking her clit and licking the already dripping cum from her, Kira continues groaning this time clinching on Trent's hair. "UUUUHHHHH GGGGOOOODDDD TTTTRRRREEEENNNNTTTT. SSSUUUCCCKKKKKK MMMMMYYYYY PPPPUUUUSSSYYYY/" She moans feeling climax approach. Trent's prick begins to harden all over again and Kira juices spill onto his tongue. Trent removed his face from her pussy and in one swift move entered her. _

"_OOOOO, you're so wet. I like that." Trent groans as pounds her pussy hard._

"_Fuck me." Kira moans. Her tits moving up and down with every hard thrust from Trent. _

_FFFFUUUCCCCKKK YYYYEEESSSS." Trent groaned. His sacks beginning to swell as his climax approaches. Kira's eyes clinch shut as her climax hits her. Waves of passion pass through her entire body. "SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTTT." Trent groans as his climax hits him sending a wave of pleasure through his body. He held himself in her long enough until he was finished. "Wow."_

"_I'll say." Kira said as the two laid there on the sofa naked. "Can you stay the night?"_

_She asked him._

"_Sure." Trent smiled as the two kissed. He grabbed the blanket from off the love seat and placed the blanket onto their naked bodies as they laid together. "I love you Kira." Trent said meaning every word. _

"_I love you to Trent." Kira said as they fell asleep. _

_End Of Flashback_

The Bell rang and Kira was still seated in her math class. A student passing by her nudges her on the way by waking her out of her trans. Kira noticed that half the room was empty and decided to follow suit.

------------

After school ended that afternoon, Kira is seated at a table in the Cyber cafe with her face in her history book. Of course her mind wasn't on the subject but on another subject. Sex. Sex with Trent to be exact. That was the second encounter of several. She smiled as her mind took her back to all the places they had engaged in sexual activities. On one occasion, Trent surprised her by pulling her into the Janitor's closet where they engaged in oral sex. A few days later, he brought Kira to his house where they went at it like pigs in his room. wondering what Trent had in mind this time. She hadn't been paying attention because Hayley was calling her name.

"Earth to Kira." Hayley said as Kira looked up. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Kira said as Hayley watched her. Kira hadn't quit been herself in the last few weeks. "I'm fine Hayley." She said trying to reassure her.

"Ok. You look like you were gone for a while. What's up?" the elder female asked.

"I was just reading my history book." Kira said lying. She was too busy thinking about Trent.

"Well, no one studies that hard. Besides your eyes never moved and you've been on the same page for the last five minutes." Hayley said as Kira smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"_Trent" _She thought. "Nothing. It's my mom. She and my dad have been fighting and…." She trailed off.

"Is everything ok?" Hayley asked concerned for the yellow ranger.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kira said.

"Ok. If you ever want to talk, just let me know ok?" She asked Kira nodded.

"Thanks Hayls." Kira said feeling bad. Hayley smiled walking back to the counter. Kira sighed deeply. She hated lying to them about her being with Trent. She only kept it a secret because of the fact that Trent was the evil white ranger. The same ranger who has been kicking their asses. Lately though, while morphed, Trent would only go after Conner, Ethan and Dr. O. He didn't attack Kira and if he did he'd push her down then apologize to her later on. So far no one caught on to this.

----------------

Kira returned home carrying her backpack. She felt bad having to lie to the others about what she and Trent have been up to. She knew how they would react. Especially Conner.

She headed up to her room and shut the door. When she turned on her light, she had a surprise waiting for her on her desk. It was a bouquet of yellow long stem roses with a card. She smiled realizing who sent the flowers to her. She picked up the bouquet and smelled them. She picked up the card. It read: Sweet Roses for my sweet princess. She smiled again. She never really considered herself to be the princess type but there he was calling her his princess. She went to bed thinking about Trent. The way he held her, the way he touched her. She was starting to get turned on again. She decided to get herself off thinking about him.

------------------

The next day, Kira having a free period went to her locker to get her science book to read in the library. As the bell sounded, Trent was watching her using his chameleon ability waited until everyone was out of the hall. He didn't want anyone to see him with her fearing that word would get back to Conner, Ethan and Dr. Oliver. Once the last student entered the classroom, Trent reappeared and snuck up behind her.

"Hey Princess." He smiled seductively wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Hey handsome." She said turning to him as they two immediately start to kiss. Both increasingly getting turned on.

"We need to find a place where we can be alone." Trent said his breathe brushing Kira's lips. Kira realizes there's no one in the girls' bathroom decides that's the best place to get in a quick roll in the hay.

"Come on. I know a place." She said pulling him down the hall into the girls bathroom.

"Kira, I shouldn't be in here." Trent said worried.

"Why are you afraid we'll get caught?" Kira smirked teasingly.

"No. I just don't want Principal Randall to catch us." Trent said.

"Don't worry. We'll be quick right?" Kira said pulling him into the last stall in the bathroom. The two continued kissing. Trent undid the button and the zipper to his jeans while Kira pulled her panties off. Trent pulls his pants down half way with his prick saluting her. Kira turns around and bends over the toilet as Trent entered her from behind. "UUUUHHHH." She groans feeling his throbbing prick invade her walls.

"OOOOOOHHHHH SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTT." Trent groaned as he finds his rhythm. He hears Kira call his names as he humps her bottom hard. His balls smack against her ass. "You like this baby?" He asks smacking left butt cheek.

"YYYEEEESSSS. FFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKK MMMMEEEE HHHHAAAARRRDDEER TTRREENNTT." Kira moans. Her walls begin to dampen with every hard thrust by Trent. Both know they have to hurry due to the fact that the next period is about to begin. "Faster Trent Fast." Kira moans as her climax is vastly approaching. Trent humps her harder faster every so slapping her ass causing Kira more pleasure. "UUUUUUHHHHHHH." She moans as she climaxes around Trent.

"Fuck." He curses as her climax triggered his. Both are breathing heavily but realize they have to hurry because the school bell is going to ring any moment. "That was a little to quick for my taste." He said cleaning his release off his prick.

"You said it. We're gonna have to do this on weekends." She joked cleaning herself off. Trent smirked. "Thank you for the flowers." She said.

"Anytime princess." Trent smiled.

After cleaning themselves off both snuck out of the bathroom. Trent snuck in a few more kisses before the bell sounds.

"RING, RING.

Kira smirked getting the release she wanted. She hadn't noticed Conner and Ethan come her way.

"Hey Kira." Conner said snapping Kira out of her trans.

"Hey." She said a little flustered. Who wouldn't be after sex in the bathroom?

"You ok, you tired?" Ethan asked her.

"I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping." She lied.

"Where you been? We missed you in the library." Conner asked.

"I wanted to catch a quick nap so I went to the empty classroom." She lied again.

"Ok." Ethan said thinking that was a bit weird.

"We better hurry before late to Mr. Peterson's class." Kira said then turning and walking off.

------------------------

Later on after school, Conner watched Kira sitting at counter reading her history book. She has her back to him and Ethan who are sitting at table across from her. He couldn't help but think something was off about her. As far as he knew, she'd never fall asleep in an empty classroom and she never complained about being tired. Something wasn't right. Ethan caught him staring at her and smirked.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Ethan joked.

"Very funny." Conner said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kira. Did you buy that whole I haven't been sleeping thing?"

"No not really. She's never complained about being tired before."

"I know that's why it's weird." Conner said staring at her again. "Something is definitely up with her."

"Maybe something is going on at home." Ethan said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe her parents are fighting and it's been keeping her up at night." Ethan said.

"If that were the case, she would be writing a song about it. There's something else going on." Conner said. He had no idea how right he was.

"What do you think is going on?" Ethan asked wanting to hear his theory.

"I'm not sure but I don't think it has to do with her parents." Conner said.

"Or she could be fine and nothing is wrong." Ethan said as Conner turned to him. "Look, whatever is going on with her, I don't think it's serious or she would've said something by now." Conner looked back over at Kira. "No sense in worrying over nothing."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Conner said. He didn't know how right he was. Something was wrong with Kira. She was sleeping with the enemy and keeping it from them. Ethan was right though. Without knowing what was going on with her, they couldn't do anything about it.

-----------------------

Trent sat in his room drawing pictures. He drew one of Kira playing her guitar. Sitting beside that one was a picture of her smiling. He liked that one. It showed her innocence and beauty. He smirked letting his mind wonder back to this afternoon. It was the first time she let him take her from the back. His jeans began to tighten again. Thank god his father was at a meeting. He could masturbate in peace. He pulled down his zipper and removed his dick from his pants. He reached over his desk and got the lubricant. He rubbed some on his left hand and closed his eyes imagining that it was Kira sucking him off. The sound of the gel smacking against his prick is causing him more pleasure. He imagined it was Kira's pussy he was pounding. His heart races as his pace quickens as his climax approaches.

"UUUUUUHHHHH." He groans as he shoots his load onto this shirt. "Damn." He said then taking off his shirt. He cleaned himself off and picked up the picture of Kira. He smirks. "I can have you anytime I want my princess."

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets & Lies

It's another day at Reef Side High. Kira was finding it harder to keep lying to her friends and mentor. Lying to the others wasn't something Kira was accustomed to but there was she was lying to them about her relationship with Trent. If that what's it called. She and Trent hadn't gone on an official date. The only thing they've done is have sex. She smiled thinking about him as she made her way up the stairs to her locker. She stopped when she saw the note on her locker. It was from Trent. The note read:

Hey Princess,

Meet me in the parking lot after class. I have a surprise for you.

Trent.

She smiled taking the note in her hand and then headed to her first period class. She wondered what he had in store for her.

-------------------

Conner and Ethan arrived in their science class. Devin and Cassidy followed behind them. Ethan was blathering on about a video game he was working on passing while Conner looked around to see where Kira was. He realized he hadn't seen her since yesterday in class. Ethan noticed his face.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Have you seen Kira?" He asked.

"Not since yesterday."

"She's not here. She's normally with us in class. Where could she be?" Conner asked a little worried.

"Maybe she stayed home because she's not feeling well." Ethan said.

"She would've called." Conner said. "Hey Dev, Cass, have you two seen Kira?"

"Nope not today dude." Devin said.

"We haven't seen her. We don't keep tabs on her." Cassidy said rolling her eyes at Conner. Conner shook his head.

"Where the hell is she?" Conner asked to no one in particular.

"Well where ever she is, she's missing class." Ethan said. Conner shook his head.

Dr. Mercer walked into the classroom holding his brief case. He noticed two people missing in his class.

"Everyone take your seats." He said placing his briefcase on the desk in front of the class.

He noticed Conner and Ethan take their seats and realized Kira was not with them. He looked around the room and realized his son wasn't in the room either. "Has anyone seen Kira and Trent?" No one answered. Conner, Ethan have you seen Kira or Trent?"

"Uh no sir." Ethan said.

"We were wondering where they might be." Conner followed.

"If you see Ms. Ford, let her know she needs to see me." Dr. Mercer said firmly.

"Will do sir." Conner said. He turned to Ethan wearing a worried expression on his face. Ethan wore the same expression.

"I'm sure she's fine." Devin said noticing the look on their faces. "Maybe she's sick or something."

"What about Trent?" Cassidy asked.

"No one ever knows where he is." Ethan said.

--------------------

Dr. Oliver and Hayley are monitoring the computer for any signs of dino gems or dino eggs for that matter. Dr. Oliver was keeping an eye on the city making sure Mesogog doesn't decide to send a monster to attack them. He noticed Hayley sitting beside him. She looked deep in thought. She obviously had something on her mind. He decided to find out what she was thinking about.

"Something on your mind Hayls?" He asked.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"Something on your mind?" Dr. Oliver asked her.

"No not really. Well…." She trailed off thinking about what to say. Dr. O stared at her a moment.

"Well…"

"It's Kira." Hayley finally said.

"What about Kira?" He asked.

I'm worried about her."

"Is something wrong? Did she say something?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"No. She said that her parents have been arguing and it's been bothering her." Hayley said. Dr. Oliver stared at her again.

"Huh." He said.

"What?"

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"Well she said she didn't want to talk about it but I told her she could talk to me if she needed to." Hayley said concerned for the yellow ranger.

"You think there's more going on than meets the eye?"

"Maybe. She's been so secretive. Conner and Ethan told me that she hasn't really been herself lately."

"Like she's distracted?"

"Yeah."

"Her parents' arguing is distracting her more than she's letting on." Dr. Oliver said.

"Maybe. I don't know. Am I being too concerned?" She asked Dr. Oliver.

"No. Kira is like family. It's ok to be concerned." Dr. Oliver said. Hayley nodded. "Kira's a tough girl. Whatever is happening at home, I'm sure it'll blow over."

"I guess you're right." Hayley said. She couldn't help but wonder if Kira was ok. Little did they know Kira wasn't having trouble at home, she was getting her pussy fucked in by Trent.

------------------

After first period, Kira had met Trent in the parking lot of the school. She was waiting for her by his new black Mercedes his father bought him. Kira complimented him on the car before they left the school grounds. During the drive, Kira took Trent's hand in hers. She smiled lovingly at him while he kept his hand on the stirring wheel. Trent smirked at her.

His car pulled into the parking lot of a secluded hotel. Kira smirked wondering what was up.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"We are skipping school today. I wanna spend the day with my princess." Trent said pulling her into a hug. The two shared a kiss. "Come on." He said pulling her into the room. Trent had already gotten the key to the room earlier and set up the room for a romantic ron dea vu. Kira's eyes lit up. Room was decorated in white and yellow roses. The bed was covered in yellow and white sheets. Kira smiled.

"This is beautiful Trent. When did you have time to do this?" She asked him.

"Early this morning." Trent said taking her back pack from her and placing it on the chair by the desk. "I thought we'd spend the day together making love with abandon. Not having to worry about getting caught." He said wrapping his arms around her petite waste. She smiled leaning into kiss him.

"What about school?" Kira said worried. She had never missed school except for the times when she was sick.

"We'll skip it." Trent said kissing her neck. "Today it's just you and me." He said continuing to kiss her neck earning a moan from Kira.

"MMMMM, I like the sound of that." She moaned. Trent's hands travel down her petite ass. He gently squeezes them. Earning more soft moans from Kira. He guides her to the bed as the two begin to undress. Both lye in the bed naked. Trent separates her legs gaining access to her cunt. The smell of her increasingly wet pie is making his stick even harder than it already was. Trent pent her legs against his shoulders. He slides himself inside of her waiting pussy. "UUUUUUHHHH." She moans as Trent leans forward to kiss her. He begins to move within her finding his rhythm. Both moan fucking for what seemed like the hundredth time. The smell of sex filling the room, the sounds of their love making is growing louder with each thrust. Trent continues to fuck Kira totally abandon. Neither caring what was to come as a result of their affair. All they knew was that they were having fun doing so.

----------------

The school day had ended. Conner and Ethan are leaving their last period class. Niether have seen or heard from Kira all day. It wasn't like her to miss classes. They wondered if she was ok. Both met up in the hall way. While leaving the school building.

"Hey have you seen Kira?" Conner asked.

"Nope. I haven't seen her all day." Ethan said. "It's not like her to miss classes. I haven't seen Trent around either."

"I wasn't looking for him." Conner said frowning. "You think Kira skipped school?"

"It's not like her to skip school." Ethan said.

"McKnight, James." Principal Randall called them. Both were startled at her firm presence. They both turned to her.

"Yes Principal Randall." Both guys said.

"Where in the world is Ms. Ford? Her teaches including Dr. Mercer say she hasn't been in class all day. Have you seen her?"

"No ma'am." Ethan said.

"We've tried calling her cell but she didn't pickup." Conner followed.

"Well, what about Trent? Have you two seen him?" Principal Randall asked.

"No ma'am. He hasn't been around either." Ethan said.

"We're really worried about them Principal Randall." Conner said innocently.

"I've talked with Dr. Mercer who assured me that he'll find out what's going on with Trent. I suppose I can call Kira's mom. Meanwhile if you two see them, let them know their in big trouble. Skipping school is something I will not tolerate. Go it?" Principal Randall said angrily.

"Yes ma'am." Both Conner and Ethan said before watching Principal Randall walk off past them. Conner and Ethan sighed deeply.

"We need to go see Dr. Oliver right now." Ethan said. Conner nodded. Both hurried to Conner's car.

---------------

Mesogog sends down a monster into the city. Dr. Oliver contacts Conner and Ethan letting them know to meet him in the city due to a monster attack. Conner turns the car around and heads for Dr. O's location. Conner tells Ethan to call Kira for help. He dials her cell phone.

The phone rings on Kira's cell. Her communicator goes off as well but unfortunately she doesn't hear either. She and Trent are driving each other into complete ecstasy. She's on top of him riding him hard. Both are moaning so loud that she doesn't even hear her Dr. Oliver and Ethan trying to call her.

Dr. Oliver told Hayley to keep trying to contact Kira. He, Conner and Ethan would handle the monster.

Meanwhile Kira and Trent don't realize what's going on in the city. Both are too busy pleasuring each other. At this point they don't care.

Luckily for them Dr. Oliver, Conner and Ethan made quick work of the monster.

"Wanna stay the night with in the hotel?" Trent asked after another love making session.

"Ok." Kira said as they two shared another passionate kiss. She began to get dressed.

"What about a change of clothes?" She asked him.

"I've taken care of that. I went shopping for us both." Trent said smiling.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" She asked smiling.

"No. I didn't get any food." Trent said as Kira giggled. He smiled.

"I have to check in with the others." Kira said checking her cell phone. She notices that she has five missed calls on her phone. Trent frowned. "I'll be back later on." She said then leaving the room. Trent frowned harder. He hated the fact that she was still friends with Conner and Ethan. He couldn't stand that she still cared about them even while with him. He had to do something.

----------------------

"I can't believe she was a no show during battle." Conner said angrily pacing in the lair. He was pissed at Kira for not showing up.

"It's not like her to flake out that way." Ethan said.

"Flake out, she never even showed." Conner yelled.

"Calm down Conner. I'm sure Kira has a good explanation." Hayley said trying to stay positive.

"She better." Conner said as Kira made her way into the lair.

"Speaking of the no show girl. Here she is." Ethan said sarcastically.

"Hey guys." Kira said smiling.

"Where the hell where you?" Conner yelled at her.

"What's going on?" Kira asked not realizing that a monster attacked the city and she missed it.

"We were attacked by a monster and you didn't even show up." Conner said angrily staring daggers at her.

"I didn't realize it." Kira stammered.

"Where were you?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"I was home asleep. I had such a headache that I couldn't get out of bed." Kira lied hating every minute of it.

"Didn't you hear your communicator going off?" Ethan asked her.

"No. Look I'm sorry guys. I flaked. The aspirins I took knocked me out." Kira apologized adding to her lie. "It won't happen again. I promise." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Kira what's going on with you?" Dr. Oliver asked. "Lately you've been distant and distracted. Is everything ok?"

Kira looked over at Hayley for a second before answering. "Yes. Everything's fine."

"Everything ok at home?" Hayley asked.

"What's happening at home?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Nothing… It's just that my parents have been arguing. That's why I've been distant and distracted." Kira lied.

"You want me to talk to them?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"No, thanks." Kira said quickly. "I'll talk to them." She looked in Conner's direction. He wasn't looking at her. It hurt her to know that he was pissed at her. She hadn't met to lie. She turned to Ethan who had his head down. He was angry with her as well but could forgive her. She turned to Hayley. Hayley gave her a sympathetic look. She knew Kira and that Kira wasn't a liar but something in Hayley told her she wasn't telling the truth. Finally turned to Dr. Oliver. Though he's still morphed she couldn't read his expression which was one of concern. He knew something was up with her. "I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. I promise." Kira pleads.

"It better not." Conner warned her before walking away. Kira felt so bad. She knew why Conner was acting the way he was. He was pissed at her.

"In the mean time, you guys go home and get some sleep." Dr. Oliver said.

All three rangers left the lair.

"Do you believe her?" Hayley asked Dr. Oliver.

"I'm not sure. She never complained about her family issues before."

"And she's kept that part of her life a secret." Hayley said watching Tommy.

"Do me a favor and call her parents for me." Dr. Oliver asked. Understanding what Dr. Oliver means, Hayley picked up the phone and called Kira's mom. Her mother answered politely. Hayley told Ms. Ford that she's owns the cyber café and knows Kira. She's concerned about her. She asks if Mrs. Ford and her husband are ok. Mrs. Ford is confused and tells Hayley that she and her husband are fine and aren't arguing. Hayley thought this was weird. She thanked Mrs. Ford for talking to her and hung up. She told Dr. Oliver what Kira's mom told her. Both realized Kira was lying. The question was what she lying about?

----------------

Kira had returned to the hotel. Trent was lying down on the bed watching TV. He could tell she was under distress. Kira sat down on the bed. Trent sat up on the bed and begins to seductively rub her shoulders. He could tell she was into it but her mind was somewhere else.

"What's wrong princess?" He asked her continuing to rub her shoulders.

"It's…." Kira tried to say. Trent waited for her to respond. "A monster attacked the city today and I missed it. Conner and Ethan were pissed at me. Dr. Oliver was angry. He was more disappointed in me. I didn't even hear my communicator go off." Kira watched her still rubbing her shoulders. "Worst part was I lied to them. I didn't tell them about us." She said turning to him. He stopped rubbing her shoulders.

"You had to." Trent said staring at her.

"I don't want to lie to them Trent. I mean I love you and I want to be with you. But I don't want to have to hide it from the others." Kira said.

"I know. They don't like me because of what I did. When I'm morphed I feel powerful and I do things that I don't want to do. When I'm with you, I feel different. I feel like protecting you. I love you. I feel like nothing can keep us apart. When I'm not with you, I feel angry and upset. I even snap at my dad and I don't know why." He said caressing her left cheek. She liked how that felt. "They don't understand our love."

"I know but I feel bad about lying to them." Kira said rubbing his leg which was turning Trent on.

"I know baby but you can't tell them. If you do, they'll push away for being with me. They'll consider you an enemy. You don't want that do you?" He asked her. Kira shook her head. "Then you can't tell them anything. Ok." Trent asked her firmly.

"Ok." Kira said softly.

"Promise." Trent asked her his voice a little softer.

"Promise." She said reluctantly.

"Come here princess." Trent said smiling as he and Kira began kissing. He gently pulls Kira on top of him. She cradles him while kissing.

To Be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

White Thunder

Betrayal

The music blared in her car as she drove to her place of business. Hayley Johnson sang the lyrics to her favorite song while bopping her head. She stopped her car at a red light behind a blue sedan. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She spotted a motel. A couple carrying two bags was exiting the motel. She thought she recognized the couple standing by the car kissing. She recognized the couple to be none other than Trent Mercer and Kira Ford. They were kissing. Both had gotten into his car. Hayley watched as his car pulled out of the parking lot of the motel. When the light turned green, Hayley drove her car in the parking lot of the motel. If she was right and that was Kira and Trent, then they were in trouble.

She got out of her car and walked into the front office of the motel. A fat dirty old man was behind the counter. He looked so bad and smelled of vodka. She frowned at the site of the old geezer.

"Excuse me." She said.

"How can I help you?" The old man said holding a cup of vodka.

"Yes. I was wondering if you had any rooms available?" Hayley said smiling turning on the charm despite the smell.

"Let me see." The old man said. He turned pulled out the registration book and flipped it open. Hayley scanned the book for Kira or Trent's name. "You're in luck. A couple just left the room this morning."

"You wouldn't be able to tell me who the room was registered under would you?" Hayley asked.

"I'm sorry…" Before the old man could finish his sentences, his phone ranged. "Excuse me." He said politely going over to the answer the phone. He has his back to Hayley allowing her to view the registration book. Hayley quickly scanned the names and found one registered to Trent Mercer. She smiled then turned and left the motel. The old man didn't even hear her leave. "Sorry about that ma'am…" He trailed off realizing she was gone.

Hayley jumped back in her car and drove off. Her mind was racing. Kira had lied to her and the others. She had been acting weird for the last few weeks. It all makes sense. She lied about her parents arguing, she lied saying she was fine. She was covering up the fact that she was with Trent. Was she sleeping with him? That kiss they shared sure confirmed it. She drove as fast as she could to get to Tommy's house. Deciding to call him, she dialed his on her cell phone.

"Hello." Dr. O answered on the other line.

"Tommy it's Hayley."

"Hey Hayls what's up?"

"I think I know what's up with Kira."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just came from the motel on Carlson road and guess what I saw?"

"Kira."

"Yes and she wasn't alone. Trent was with her." Hayley said.

"What???" Dr. O asked surprised. "So Kira's been lying to us huh?

"Yep."

"What were they doing?" He asked her.

"They were kissing. I think she's been seeing him and didn't want us to know since we know he's the white ranger." Hayley said still driving her car.

"So she's crossed to the dark side."

"No, I don't think it's that simple. Kira is sleeping with Trent."

"Either way, we need to talk to her."

"We have to tell the others."

"I'll call them."

"Ok." Hayley said as she and Dr. Oliver broke communication with each other. Hayley shook her head.

-------------------------------

Dr. Oliver dialed Conner and Ethan having them both on a three way conference call. Dr. Oliver heard both guys answer their cell phones at the same time.

"Guys listen up, something's come up. I need you both at the lair immediately."

"Dr. O what about Kira?" Ethan asked.

"Shouldn't she be at the lair?" Conner asked.

"It's about her." Dr. Oliver said. Both Conner and Ethan wondered what was going on.

"We'll be there Dr. O." Conner said.

The alarm sounded in the lair. Both Conner and Ethan could hear it.

"Please tell me that's the fire alarm and not another monster attacking the city?" Ethan whined.

"I'm afraid so. Listen, deal with the monster and then come to the Lair."

"Right." Both Conner and Ethan said. "Dino Thunder, power up." They called morphing. Both Conner and Ethan jumped into action fighting the monster. Kira along with Dr. Oliver came to help out.

"All together guys." Said Dr. Oliver as all four rangers tried to attack the monster from all sides. It worked. Using their weapons, they attacked the monster from all sides even using new spin attack taking the monster down.

"Alright put it together guys." Conner said.

"Right." They shout putting their weapons together and firing a powerful blast at the monster which destroys it.

Messogog made the monster big and the rangers didn't hesitate to take the monster out using their zords.

-----------------------------------

The rangers arrived back at the lair. Hayley was there awaiting on them to show. Dr. Oliver walked over and sat in his chair. Conner and Ethan were followed by Kira.

"Ok Dr. O, what's going on that you asked us to come here before school?" Conner asked.

"Yeah you said it was about Kira." Ethan said as Kira looked on.

"What's about me?" Kira asked.

"I think you know." Dr. Oliver said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kira tried play dumb.

"Kira when we asked you what was going on why did you lie to us?" Hayley asked.

"Lie to you?" Kira asked. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I'm driving to the cyber café earlier and passed a motel." Hayley said. Kira looked on knowing what was coming. "I stopped at a red light close to a motel. You wanna know what I spotted?"

"What?" Conner asked.

"Two teenagers kissing while leaving a shady motel." Hayley said as she stared at Kira. She noticed her expression which was one of shock. "I decided to make sure that the two teenagers I saw leaving the motel weren't who I thought they were. I talked to the owner and was able to sneak a peak at the register book. Guess who's name I saw?" She asked.

"Who?" Ethan asked.

"Trent Mercer. It appears he was there our own yellow ranger." Hayley let out.

"Are you serious?" Ethan asked surprised.

"You were with him in that motel?" Conner yelled angrily. Kira couldn't respond. She stood there like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Answer me you little bitch." Conner yelled harshly.

"CONNER." Dr. Oliver yelled. "That's uncalled for."

"I can explain." Kira said ignoring Conner's insult.

"This outta be good." Ethan responded angrily. Conner turned his back to her.

"I lied to all of you. Trent and I have been seeing each for a while now." Kira said finally able to tell the truth.

"How long has this been going on?" Hayley asked.

"Since the trip to the museum. That's when it started." Kira said. Conner turned to her.

"Why did you bring your parents into this?" Hayley asked her.

"I don't know. I had to think of something." Kira said.

"You lied to us saying that you were in the bathroom and the whole time you were fucking Trent?" Conner yelled obviously angered by the situation. Kira felt hurt by Conner's words but knew he was angry with her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys." Kira apologized. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Kira, by conspiring with Trent, you seriously put this team in jeopardy." Dr. Oliver said firmly.

"Trent and I didn't conspire with each other. We just spent time together. We didn't talk about you guys at all." She said lying again. Trent had told to lie to them about their relationship.

"You still put us all at risk Kira. What if Trent had followed you to the lair? Huh. Then he'd know where to find you and us. He could come here at anytime and hurt us." Conner yelled angrily.

"He could come after Hayley." Ethan said to Kira. She lets a tear slip down her face. "You didn't think about that did you?"

"Guys I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you at risk." Kira said. "I'm sorry."

"Kira, why did you lie to us?" Hayley asked.

"I wanted to but Trent told me not to. He said you guys wouldn't understand our love." Kira said. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break. You're love. Fucking him isn't love it's lust. He lusted over you Kira. He doesn't love you. He just wanted to get in your pants and you gave him all the access he needed didn't you?" Conner continued his rant. Kira shook her head as the tears rolled down her face.

"Kira did it ever occur to you that Trent was using you to destroy our team? He could be using you to sabotage our team, everything that Hayley and Dr. O worked hard for could go up inflames due to your hormones." Ethan asked.

"He said he loved me." Kira said sobbing.

"You're just gullible." You actually believed he loves you." Conner said angrily. "You know it all makes sense now. During the battles with the white ranger, he knocked us around pretty good but didn't even touch you. He didn't touch a hair on that pretty little hear of yours." Conner said smiling sarcastically.

"It's clear to us that you and Trent are together. You should leave the lair. Go home think about what's important to you Kira. You have to choose. Is it going to be the team or is it going to be Trent? Now go." Dr. Oliver said firmly.

"Dr. O, I'm sorry. I would never put the team in danger and the team is important to me. I know I messed up." Kira pleaded.

"The bottom line Kira is that you've been with Trent so that means we can't trust you. We don't know if you're telling the truth. Or if you're still lying to us."

"I'm not lying." Kira pleads as he tears pore down her face. "You can trust me."

"Right now I think its best you leave." Dr. Oliver said to her. Hayley watched feeling bad for Kira. Sure she lied but she doesn't believe Kira lied to be spiteful. She believes Kira loves Trent.

Kira turned and walked out the lair. She was in tears. She hadn't met to lie to them but she was in love with Trent and would never conspire with him to destroy her friends and mentor. She didn't have it in her to be evil. Besides, she was fighting evil not joining forces with it. She knew she'd have to make it up them but for now it was best that she stayed away from the others. Especially Conner. She was shocked how Conner spoke to her. Despite being right, it was still a shock the way he spoke to her. She didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to leave the lair.

-----------------------

Conner paced back and forth angrily. Dr. Oliver and Ethan including Hayley watched him. He was pissed. Hayley wondered if Conner was upset that Kira lied to them about Trent or he's made because he's jealous Kira's with Trent and not him. She watched him trying to read his expression.

"I can't believe Kira lied to us and betrayed our trust." Ethan said.

"Believe it." Conner said fuming. "She's been sleeping with the enemy."

"Dude, I gotta say you were totally harsh with her." Ethan said.

"What??" Conner turned to him. "Are you serious? After she lied to us, you have the nerve to say that to me?" He asked.

"She's our friend and the way you spoke to her was totally uncalled for." Ethan defended her.

"How can you defend her?" Conner yelled.

"Because she's still our friend and you could've handled things a bit better." Ethan yelled back.

"Guys enough." Dr. Oliver said. "Truth be told, you could've handled this a little bit differently Conner. As for Kira, she maybe our enemy now."

"We sure as hell can't trust her." Conner continued.

"We may not be able to trust her right now but I certainly don't think Kira has jumped to the side of evil." Hayley said defending Kira to a degree.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"She's been fighting evil by your side all this time and out of nowhere she decides to join forces with Messogog? Does that make sense to you?" she asked them. They didn't answer.

"What are you thinking Hayls?" Dr. Oliver asked her.

"I don't think she's with him to join the side of evil. I think she's in love with him." Hayley finished. "She realizes she made a mistake by lying to us but I don't think she's out to hurt the team. I simply think she wants to be with Trent."

"That maybe the case but she still put the team in jeopardy." Dr. Oliver said.

"I agree. I don't think she's evil. We know her. She hasn't shown any signs of being evil. For her it's simply love."

"I gotta go." Conner said not wanting to hear any more of the Kira saga. He turned and left.

"Conner wait." Ethan called to him. Conner ignored him leaving the lair. "Man he's pissed."

"What are we gonna do?" She asked Dr. O.

"Let him go. He needs to cool off." Dr. Oliver said.

"Hayls can you give me a ride home? Conner's probably long gone by now. My mom is going freak when if she finds out I skipped school today." Ethan asked.

"Don't worry. Hayley called your parents." Said Dr. Oliver. "You're in the clear."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Tommy, I'll see you tomorrow." Hayley said.

"Ok. Get some rest Ethan."

"Will do." Ethan said as he and Hayley left the lair.

------------------

Kira ended up at Trent's front door. She had been crying. She rang the doorbell and waited a moment while Trent opened the door. He was standing there wearing his grey sweat pants and a tank top t-shirt. Kira ran into his arms.

"Trent we need to talk." She said. Trent let her in before closing the door.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"The others know about us." She said as Trent frowned.

"Shit." Trent cursed. "How?"

"Hayley saw us leaving the motel this morning. She told Dr. O and I had no choice to tell them the truth." Kira said.

"That bitch." Trent cursed. Kira watched him a moment.

"Dr. O and the others think I can't be trusted. He practically pushed me away." She said wiping a tear away from her face.

"Ok, so what, now they know about us. What's got you crying?" Trent asked her.

"It's what Conner said. He called me gullible and that you didn't love me. He thinks you're using me to gain an advantage on the others." She finished. Trent smirked a bit.

"Do you believe that?" Trent asked her.

"I don't know what to believe." Kira said. "All I know is that I love you and want to be with you." He thinks for a moment.

"See, didn't I tell you they wouldn't understand our love?" He asked her. She nodded.

"There's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?" Kira asked.

"Help me destroy them." Trent said firmly. Kira stared at him frowning.

"Trent, you can't seriously ask me to do this?" Kira asked frowning.

"Do you love me?" He asked her his tone more evil. He was staring her in the face.

"Of course." Kira said her voice soft yet vulnerable.

"Then you can do this with me. We can destroy them together." Trent asked smirking.

"Trent."

"Listen to me." Trent said grabbing her arms. Kira was taken back by this. "They practically pushed you away didn't they?" Kira nodded. "And they believe you can't be trusted right?" She nodded again. "It sounds to me like they don't want you around anymore and if this is the case, what better way to get revenge against them then destroy them?" Trent asked her. She could see the evil glare in his eyes. It was clear to her that Trent was using to get what he wanted.

"Trent I'm sorry but I can't do this." Kira said. Trent let her go and stood back. He was clearly disappointed in her. "I love you but I can't hurt the others. I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"You're sorry huh?" He asked angrily. "You know what, I wasted my time on a bitch like you." Kira stood their shocked that he'd turn on her. "I knew I couldn't trust you. Conner was right about one thing, I did get exactly what I wanted and that was to fuck you. You're a little slut Kira. All I wanted from you was some ass and you gave it up." Kira stood there crying. Trent smiled wickedly loving the fact that he was using her.

"I thought you loved me?" she asked sobbing.

"What I loved was fucking you. It felt so good to cum inside you." Trent smirked.

"Trent." She yelled threw her tears. "How could you?"

"You should leave my house now before I really lose my cool." Trent warned. Kira walked out of his house sobbing. What he didn't realize was that Dr. Mercer had been listening to his conversation with Kira. Dr. Mercer felt bad for her. How could Trent trick her and then turn his back on her. Kira didn't deserve that. As far as he knew, she loved Trent. He'd have to talk to his son.

Trent sat on the couch smirking. He'd have to figure out a way to destroy the rangers including Kira on his own. She was no longer his princess. She was nothing to him and he'd prove that to her. He smiled again. Dr. Mercer watched Trent smirk. He shook his head and walked away.

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

White Thunder

_Note: This chapter is similar to the episode it's self._

Copy That

Conner sat in the lounge area of the cyber café deep in thought. He was staring out the window thinking about what had transpired in the last few days. He hadn't been able to deal with Kira's betrayal. The revelation of Kira sleeping his nemesis Trent made Conner wanna puke. He shook his angrily thinking back to her excuses. _"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't mean for this to happen." _Conner shook his head again. He hated the fact that she'd cover for him. He knew how she felt about Trent but he hated the fact that she was lying to them. He realized he didn't handle the situation well either. He called her a slut and gullible. She was. What he didn't know was that Trent had turned his back on Kira the night before. He continued replaying the events that unfolded last night.

------------------

Hayley is wiping the counter watching every few seconds looking up long enough to watch Conner. She wondered what Conner was really thinking. What was his real reason for being upset with Kira? She suspected that Conner has had feelings for Kira and couldn't bring himself to tell her. He's mad because she has fallen for another guy Trent and may have lost his chance with her. Of course this pure speculation. Ethan was watching him to thinking the same thing Hayley was.

"What do you think is his problem?" Hayley asked deciding to speak.

"Besides the obvious?" Ethan asked. "I think he's has the hots for our little yellow ranger and hasn't been able to tell her. Now that Trent's in the picture, it's got the red ranger pissed."

"I thought it was because she lied to us about what was going on."

"Oh yeah. That to." Ethan said smirking. "Personally, I think my first theory is the right one."

"I swear sometimes I think we have esp." Hayley said smirking. She decided to check in with Conner. Ethan followed her to where Conner is seated on the sofa. "Hey Conner."

She said smiling. Conner barely looked at her.

"What's up bro?" Ethan asked.

"Just thinking." Conner said still frowning.

"About Kira?" Ethan asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Conner asked.

"Kind of." Hayley said.

"I still can't believe she lied to us about Trent. You know I could've lived with her saying it was another guy she was dating but Trent? I mean why did it have to be him?" Conner complained.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy in that comment?" Ethan said smirking.

"What???? Dude, I can't believe you'd ask me that." Conner defended.

"Well that's what it sounds like to me." Ethan said.

"Are you jealous Conner?" Hayley asked him.

"No I'm not jealous of Trent. I hate the guy. I can't stand him." Conner said angrily.

"Let me ask you something, what if it were Devin Kira had been seeing?" Hayley asked.

"What??" Conner asked.

"What if Kira had lied about dating Devin, would you be as upset as you are now?" Hayley asked. Ethan watched Conner's reaction. He thought the question was a legitimate one. Conner had a look of confusion on his face. He didn't understand why she'd asked a question like this. As far as he knew, they should all be upset with Kira for lying.

"What does that have to with Kira lying to us?" Conner asked.

"Think about it, you're more pissed than I've seen you. I wonder if you're mad because Kira lied or because she's with Trent." Hayley asked.

"By the way, I was thinking the same thing to." Ethan added.

"Look, I don't have feelings for Kira in that way. She's my friend or was my friend. She betrayed us and you two are asking me if I love her?" Conner said angrily.

"I never mentioned love." Hayley said.

"Unbelievable." Conner said getting up and walking away from them. He knew Hayley was right. He did have feelings for Kira. He loved her and was upset that she would sleep with the enemy knowing what's at stake. He had to put on a poker face. A part of him felt bad for what he said to Kira. He couldn't help it. The painful words came out of him like a faucet. How would he get pass the betrayal? The better question was could he get pass the betrayal?

------------------

Dr. Mercer watched Trent face off against several tryrannodrones. He was so strong and powerful. Trent was the same shy teen he has raised the last fifteen years. He watched finished off the last of the tryrannodrones before sitting down on the patio chair. Trent took a towel and wiped the sweat beads off his face.

"I need more competition." Trent snarled, having defeated a swarm of Tyrannodrones. He looked up at his father as he neared. "This is too easy. I wipe the floor with them every time."

"Yeah, I see that." Mercer nodded spotting the drones lying around the lawn, scattered. His son sat at a patio table, putting his feet up on it and staring at his Dino gem. "Look, son…this change that's happened in you. I don't like it."

"The White Dino gem's making me stronger every day. Soon no-one's going to be able to stop me, Dad." Trent grinned evilly. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it's not what I wanted, that's what Mesogog wants." His father sighed. Seeing his son frown, Mercer leaned forward, looking upset. "Look, we share the same mind, but…I hate what he's done to you."

"But you are Mesogog."

"Not by choice." Mercer replied, standing up and beginning to pace. "You know, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold. It was ground-breaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology. One that would serve the betterment of mankind…but it was experimental. It was too risky to try on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous."

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs." Trent protested. "It's all in our reach!"

"It's not my plan." Mercer sighed. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. This creature…Mesogog…has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Trent snapped, getting up and walking away. Dr. Mercer grabbed Trent's arm. "What is it?" Trent snapped at him again.

"We're not done talking yet son." Dr. Mercer said. Trent turned to him. "We need to talk about you and Kira."

"What about us?"

"I overheard the two of you yesterday. The way you spoke to her was uncalled for." Dr. Mercer.

"Well I'm done with little miss yellow ranger. She's a stupid bitch who couldn't come to my side. She claimed to love me but all she did was turn her back on me. We're through." Trent said walking away from his father.

---------------

Kira sat in her room thinking about what has taken place. Her life was a nightmare. Here she was the yellow ranger fighting against Messogog and his minions to keep him from destroying the earth allowing her self to fall for Trent who turns out to be the evil white ranger. Trent was so nice to her before becoming the white ranger. Since then things have changed. This wasn't what was bugging her. She was sad because she had broken the trust that bonded her, Conner and Ethan. She had also broken her trust that Dr. O and Hayley had in her. How could she repair the damage she has caused? She thought about that day in the museum with Trent. The fact that she had sex with him in that storage closet started this whole thing. It was no secret how she felt about Trent and it showed during their sexcapades. She thought Trent felt the same way about her but found out she was being played. She closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. How could Trent use her trying to turn her against the others? Being the evil, Trent would've said anything to get what he wanted from her. Luckily Kira was smart enough not to turn against the others. She didn't know. All she knew was that the others were pissed at her. Especially Conner. She thought about his comments to her. His comments hurt her deeply but she knew he had a right to be angry with her. She had to make things right. But how?

---------------

"Alright, creep!" Conner yelled as he, and Ethan arrived in a parking level of the town center, running up to Copyotter. "We're taking you down!"

"Oh yeah, says who?" The monster cackled.

"The Power Rangers, that's who!" Ethan yelled. Ethan got into a fighting stance ready to attack the monster.

-----------------

Still sitting at home thinking about her actions, Kira's cell phone rang. He recognized the number as Hayley's. She was reluctant to answer it but decides to fearing that her friends are in trouble.

"Hello." She answers.

"Are you still apart of this team Kira?" Hayley asked.

"Of course." Kira assured her.

"Conner and Ethan are in trouble and need your help. What are you going to do?" Hayley asked her.

"I'm gonna set things right." Kira said. "I'm on my way." Kira hung up with Hayley and ran out of her house.

Hayley smiled realizing that she was right about Kira all along. Kira was still on the side of good and would prove it by helping her friends.

------------------

"Name's Copyotter! And here's a pepper for you!" The monster shouted, launching a huge version of the green vegetable at the Ranger of the same color. Kira showed up just time and instinctively summoned her Thundermax Saber, swinging at the enemy projectile and sending it right back like a baseball. It hit the monster and exploded.

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods." Kira stated. "Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood!" Copyotter yelled, producing a shell. "This is what I call a shell-shock!" The monster said launching the shell, and many others, at the Rangers. Wielding their Thundermax Sabers, they knocked them all away. "You'll pay for that."

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called, summoning his Power Weapon to hand.

"That's exactly what I was looking for!" The monster cackled, the machine in it's center glowing bright purple. "Now here's my secret power! Copy!" An exact copy of Ethan's weapon appeared in his hand. "Tricera Shield!"

"No way!" Ethan shook his head in disbelief, before a blast of blue energy hit him the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"How did he do that?" Conner asked as she kneeled down next to Ethan.

"Don't know." Kira shook her head. "Guys, listen I'm sorry about everything. You have every right be mad at me. I want you to know that I'm with you all the way."

"You sure?" Conner asked her.

"Yeah, we may have to fight Trent and if you're with us, you fight him to. You ok with that?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Kira said remembering Trent's hurtful words to her.

"Now it's on." Conner stated as he and Kira stepped up, pulling out their Power Weapons. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!" Kira yelled.

"Copy!" The monster yelled again. Red and yellow weapons wound up in his fuzzy paws.

"That's cheating!" Conner yelled as the monster ran at her two friends, attacking them with their own weapons. Soon they too were on the ground.

"He's got our weapons, what else does he want?" Kira said.

"Copy!" The monster yelled, and when next it spoke, it sounded like Kira talking. "Hi! I'm the yellow Ranger! Aren't I cute?"

"Sweet!" Ethan's voice was clear of a huge smile under his helmet.

"That's my voice!" Kira gasped. Conner stood up, pulling her with him. "That's enough!"

"I agree." The monster said mockingly. "I have more important things to copy." And with that the monster ran off.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Ethan asked.

"It's like any other day." Kira said. The three took off in the direction of the monster.

--------------

"One of Zeltrax's freaks." Trent mused, beating up Copyotter before jumping away onto some nearby steps. "Maybe you'll be a challenge."

"Ah! Just the Ranger I was looking for!" The monster grins, the machine at it's core glowing bright purple as Trent's grip tightened on his Drago Sword. "Copy!"

Soon, a replica of the Sword was in Copyotter's grasp. "Sweet!"

"Hey!" Trent yelled.

"I'll be taking this," the monster chuckled. "Bye-bye!"And with that, the monster was gone in a flash of purple. Trent jumped down from his perch to where the monster had been standing, a frown etched across the features under his helmet. "What was that about?"

--------------

"My laboratory." Mesogog hissed, regarding the trashed area in anger. He picked up a split bottle as Zeltrax watched him. "What has happened here, Zeltrax? Months of experiments, ruined! Who has done this?"

"I don't know master, it's horrible!" Zeltrax nodded, before something caught his eye and he bent down to pick up the white Ranger's Drago Sword from amidst the rubble. "The White Ranger's weapon. It couldn't have been…"

"I knew he couldn't he trusted." Mesogog said in anger.

"But, my lord, why would he betray you?"

"Because he wants all the power for himself…"

--------------

Back at the lair, Dr. O allowed Kira to return giving the circumstances. Since she helped Conner and Ethan, she proved that she is still apart of their team.

"So Kira what happened that you decided to stay with the team?" Ethan asked. Dr. O, Hayley and Conner all stared at her wanting to know the answer to this question.

"You guys were right about him. He turned on me when I refused to join his side." Kira said lowering her eyes. "He wanted me to help him destroy you guys and I refused to do it so he turned on me."

"I'm sorry Kira." Dr. O said to her. He knew how she felt about Trent. "You did the right thing."

"Do you guys forgive me?" She asked knowing that she had broken their trust.

"I forgive you." Ethan said to her. He hugged her.

"So do I." Said Hayley. "Next time, please come and talk to me."

"I promise." Kira said smiling.

"I was never angry with you Kira just disappointed. You proved to us that you're still on our side so you're ok in my book." Dr. O said to her.

"Thanks Dr. O." Kira said. She looked over at Conner. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked her.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Conner said smiling. Kira gave him a huge hug. "I'm sorry about everything I said to you. No matter how angry I get, you didn't deserve that."

"Some of it I did but apology accepted." Kira said as they all smiled. Their reunion was interrupted by the alarms going off.

-------------

"The signal's coming from right around here!" Ethan stated as he and the other rangers dismounted their Raptor Cycles near some woods.

"Where is he?" Conner frowned, scanning the forest.

"Looking for me?" Copyotter asked and they turned to see the creature standing there. "I was picking peppers!" A series of pepper projectiles were then launched at the Rangers, exploding one after another and sending the four teens to the ground.

"I am getting sick of you!" Kira said as she stood up.

"Careful!" Ethan warned. "Remember, he can copy our weapons!"

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira frowned.

"We close the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he copies it, then fires it, and then it explodes!" Conner exclaimed. And the four pulled out their weapons.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" Copyotter growled as the Rangers formed their blaster. Conner then leaned forward, closing the tip and pointing it at Copyotter. The monster yelled out 'Copy!' and after it's machine core glowed purple, the same weapon wound up in its arms.

"Didn't see that coming." Conner muttered before Copyotter fired at the Rangers with their own weapon, sending them to the ground.

Close by on the hill, Trent stood by the edge of the lake, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "So I guess I get to fight the winner."

Suddenly a purple light appeared behind him and a claw struck out, latching onto his shoulder. He frowned, before being spun around and pulled through the invisiportal.

The Rangers stood up by the lake, and Copyotter readied the Z-Rex Blaster for another round.

"Alright, I can blast you again!" The monster yelled.

"I don't think so!" A morphed Tommy yelled, running up to the fight with his Brachio Staff in hand.

"Another one?" Copyotter frowned.

"Brachio Staff! Blade Strike!" Tommy yelled smashing the tip of his weapon into the ground and sending a shockwave of energy forward the knocks Copyotter away. Removing his weapon, he ran to the others.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ethan said as he helped Dr. O up. And before he could ask what she meant he turned, seeing that the monster was getting up, with a copy of the Brachio Staff in hand.

"How the heck did it?-" But Tommy was cut off when his own attack was mirrored. He, and the other Rangers were sent flying into the water again.

--------------

"Traitor!" Mesogog hissed loudly, leaning over Trent as he woke, strapped to a chair.

"You'll regret double-crossing me!"

"Traitor?" Trent frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You cannot be trusted," he stated simply, lowering a laser-needle closer to the unmorphed white Ranger, who paled in fear. "And there, you must be eliminated."

"No!" Trent shouted, shaking his head. "You're making a mistake!"

"Good-bye White Ranger." Mesogog hissed in delight, turning the laser on from a laptop. White light then began being sucked out of the Ranger's body as he twisted frantically.

"Dad, don't!" Trent yelled. "It's me! Trent! I'm your son!"

Mesogog ignored him, turning away.

"Dad…don't…please." Trent pleaded, his voice horse.

The dinosauric man hissed in frustration as his claws began to pulse bright orange, and before he knew it, he fell over, flashes of purple and orange light flooding his body. Soon, the lights faded, and Anton Mercer stood up shakily, running over to Trent.

"Trent!" He yelled jerking the laser away seconds before it went off, blasting into a computer console. It reflected off of this, and bounced around the lab eventually coming to hit Trent's Dino gem. "Trent!"

The White Ranger groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. "Are you alright?" Mercer asked undoing the straps holding his son to the chair.

"I'm…fine." Trent nodded. "I feel like my old self again."

"The explosion." Mercer said in awe, staring down at the bracelet on his son's wrist.

"The explosion must have shattered…the evil encoding of the white Dino Gem."

"So…does that mean there's no more White Ranger?" Trent asked hopefully.

"As far as I can tell." Mercer began, examining the gem. "The power is still active."

"Great." Trent said hesitantly. "What do I do with it now?"

"You can use it. You can use it however you choose." Suddenly Mercer falls to the ground on his knees, hissing in pain. Trent jumped off the chair, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"You have to get out of here." Mercer said wincing.

"No, I can help!"

"No! I'll find a way to stop this. Until I do, it's time for you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other Rangers."

"The other Rangers?" Trent shook his head. "That's crazy! I can't fight against you!"

"I know you son, I know you'll do what you have to do." His father told him.

"I won't tell them your secret Dad." Trent promised, backing up. "I promise."

"Go!" Mercer yelled, and Trent ran off moments before his father's eyes began to glow red.

-------------

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter taunted as the Rangers were thrown back onto the ground. Suddenly, a loud noise found their ears. "Huh?"

A white light blasted the monster aside, and Trent appeared, morphed, flying through the air on his white Dino ATV. He landed on the other side of the creature, getting off his ATV. Kira was shocked at his presence. Was he there to fight them again? If so she'd have to face her former lover.

"You look like you could use some help." He stated as the Rangers pushed themselves to their feet. He pulled out his Drago Sword, and sped forward, attacking Copyotter. Finally, he leapt through the air, attempting to strike the creature head-on.

Unfortunately, all he was met with was his own attack as Copyotter came crashing into him, running at super speed and striking him several times with a copy of his own weapon. The others watched in confusion.

"Whose side is he on now?" Ethan frowned.

"Who cares, at least the copycat is kicking someone else's butt." Conner said.

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, stepping closer to the downed white Ranger.

"Actually…no." Trent began, getting up. "Super Dino Mode!"

"What?!" Conner yelled. "No fair! He gets Super Dino Mode too?!"

"And I like it!" Trent grinned ducking as a laser blast thrown by Copyotter explodes around him, but he is unaffected.

"Bye now." The monster chuckled, only to gasp when Trent came flying out of the smoke towards him.

"We're not done yet!" Trent yelled, slamming into him and driving him backwards,

where he smashed him into a tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" Copyotter whined.

"Not anymore." Trent stated, blasting the monster with blue lightning that caused it to explode as he walked away.

"Trent?" Kira asked weakly, before mentally cursing herself for sounding so frail.

Apparently this translated well into a soft cry for help, as Conner stood protectively in front of her, glaring at Trent through his helmet as he gently took Kira's arm. "This another trick?" Conner demanded as anger and hatred bubbling beneath the surface.

Any responses were cut off by the sound of black and purple rain pelting down onto the remains of the Copyotter. The Rangers groaned glancing over to see the monster grow and grow until it reached building size.

"Aw, crud." The red Ranger muttered, wanting to finish this conversation now rather than later.

He didn't seem to have a choice however, as the Brachio lumbered into view, depositing their Zords nearby. Conner, Kira, and Ethan took one last confused and suspicious glance at Trent, before jumping away and into their Zords, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"I know you can take this guy!" Tommy encouraged them before being knocked to the ground from Zeltrax, who had teleported in silently, ready to attack. Tommy rolled, landing on his back, and glared up at Mesogog's robotic henchman. "You again."

"I've been watching for this moment for a long time." Zeltrax growled, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword in anticipation. He raised the weapon, but before it can make contact with Tommy, Trent's Drago Sword comes into view, blocking the hit.

"Get back, Zeltrax!" Trent ordered.

"You!" Zeltrax cried angrily, before being kicked backwards to the ground.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked watching silently as Trent, and Zeltrax battled it out, until Trent ducked behind a tree when Zeltrax fired purple lightning in his direction.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Before he knew it, Zeltrax was in front of him, knocking him back with a powerful slash of his sword, and landed at Tommy's feet. So Tommy went with the flow of things and attacked Zeltrax, only to be beaten backwards and thrown to the ground.

At least his moves left Trent enough time to recover, and the White Ranger got up, attacking Zeltrax again. Mid-way through their fight, he noticed Tommy in the back, and kicked Zeltrax towards him, allowing the Black Ranger to smash his enemy into the ground.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor!" Zeltrax roared, looking up at the two Rangers as they stood together, before warping away in a flash of purple.

"You okay?" Trent asked, turning towards the Black Ranger.

"What do you want?"

"Power down!" Trent commanded, doing just that before starting towards his science teacher.

"Whoa, stop right there!"

"Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me…"

-----------

"I wonder why Dr. Oliver wants us down here. Ethan asked as he, Conner and Kira walked down the steps that led from the house to the Ranger base. And in answer the saw Trent standing in the middle of the room.

"That's the answer." Conner said as the four dropped into fighting stances. "What the hell are you doing in my home Mercer?!" Conner demanded.

"And just how did you get in here?" Ethan growled.

"I let him in." Tommy revealed, spinning in his computer chair to face the teens.

"What? Dr. O how could you?" Ethan asked in the process giving Trent a furious and murderer glare. "After what he done to us. And to you?" He pointed at Trent as she continued to rant. "It's thanks to him, you can't demorph!"

Conner was bobbing his head up and down. "Yeah! He's.-"

"On our side now." Tommy finished.

"Why should we believe him now?" Conner questioned. "What reason has he given us?"

"He saved my life." Tommy stated.

Kira blinked. What? Her head snapped to Trent. "You saved Dr. O?"

"Yeah." Trent nodded, a slight smile coming to his lips. "I'm in control of the Dino gem now. I wanna use it to fight with you." He said as Kira didn't return his smile. She hadn't forgotten what he said to her.

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth." Tommy told them. "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."

"He has to prove his trustworthy to me?" Ethan huffed.

"And me." Conner added, still not liking the guy in white.

"Well, if Dr. Oliver's down with it, then I guess I'm onboard." Ethan nodded.

"Kira what about you?" Dr. Oliver asked.

Kira slowly nodded. "Whatever." She said then turning to leave the lair. Trent felt bad. He remembered what he had said to her. He treated her like a common whore messing with her head having sex with her and turning on her when she wouldn't help him destroy the others.

------------

After having cleaned all the megazords from top to bottom, Kira spent the next few days avoiding him. When in class, Trent would write he little love notes and Kira wouldn't respond. Trent knew he had hurt her deeply with what he said. He tried calling Kira at home to apologize. She wouldn't pick up. He decided to go to her house and talk to her there. He arrived there holding a bouquet of flowers. The truth was that Trent actually did have genuine feelings for Kira. The sex was a bonus but He truly loved her. He loved every moment with her but his evil side took over and he was different person. He thought about the horrible things he had said to her. Poor girl ran off crying. Her reaction to his presence today wasn't shocking. He realized Kira was keeping He rang the door bell. Mrs. Ford answered the door.

"My I help you?" She said politely.

"Good evening Mrs. Ford. I'm Trent Mercer. I am friend of Kira's from school. I was wondering if I could speak with her for a moment?" Trent said politely.

"Sure. Come in." Mrs. Ford said standing aside to let Trent in.

"Thank you Mrs. Ford."

"No problem. Wait here." The elder lady said heading upstairs to Kira's room. Moments later Kira emerged down the stairs.

"Hey beautiful." Trent said smiling. Kira didn't smile. Instead her arms were crossed over her chest. "How you doing?"

"Fine."

"You've been avoiding me in school."

"Didn't think you noticed. Besides, I thought you didn't talk to bitches like me?" She asked harshly.

"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Trent said to her. I was under the influence of the gem. Now that I have control over it, we can really be together."

"I don't know Trent." Kira said turning away from him.

"Do you honestly think that I could say those things to you and mean it?" He asked her. Kira thought about it for a second. The Trent she knew was a nice guy. The Trent that pretended to like her was the evil white ranger. "Kira, the truth is, those days we spent together was great for me. They were the best days of my life. It felt like I was my old self and could talk to you, be with you openly. It was the evil side of the white ranger who tried to get you to turn against the others. I would've never done that." He continued as Kira stared at him. She was beginning to believe him. "Kira, I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me." He asked showing her the flowers. Kira smiled.

"I forgive you." She said taking the roses from him.

"Come here you." Trent smiled lifting Kira off her feet and pulling her into a kiss. "I love you princess."

"I love you to." She said as they both kissed.

The End.


End file.
